The Siren's Wing Guild
by SalemWarrior
Summary: Lisanna is back and the whole guild is happy. But, Natsu falls for her, breaking Lucy's heart, since she loved him. Together with Juvia, who was sick of being ignored by Gray, Lucy takes a leave of absence from the guild. However, after they leave, they end up starting a new guild; Siren's Wing. But what'll happen when the fairies and sirens meet (after the 7 year gap) at the GMG?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The sun was bright as it shined into Lucy's window in the morning. She stretched and got up to get ready for the day. This was the day, she thought. The day she'd finally tell Natsu how she felt. She pulled on a pink mini skirt and a white crop top. Then she added a pink long sleeved mini jacket with thigh high white heeled boots. Tying her hair up into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, she decided to add a bit of light makeup. Checking herself in the mirror, she decided she was good and left for the guild.

Time skip

A little while later, she was at the guild. As usual, there was a fight happening when she walked in. She saw her friends at the bar and decided to tell them good morning.

"Morning minna!" Lucy said.

"Morning Lucy!" was heard from Mira.

"Good morning Lucy-chan!" Levy said.

"You too, Lucy-san!" Wendy said from where she was sitting with carla.

"Good morning, Love-rival." Replied Juvia. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Is Natsu here yet? I have something important to tell him." Lucy said. Wendy, Juvia, and Levy shrugged. Erza said he'd be here later.

"I think he's out with Lisanna and Happy on a job, but they should be back soon. Why do you need to know?" She smiled a dark smile, and everyone shivered.

"No reason!" Lucy said quickly. "Can I please have a strawberry smoothie?"

"Coming right up!" Mira said.

Lucy decided to observe her guildmates while she waited. All of a sudden, she saw Juvia making a big scene trying to hug Gray with him running away. It ended up with Gray pushing her off him, and her begrudgingly slinking off. After a while, and a delicious strawberry smoothie, Natsu had finally come back. Lucy excused herself from her friends, and tried breaking Natsu away from the fight. When she became aware that she was being ignored and her attempts were unsuccessful, she summoned Aquarius to stop the brawl. However, Lucy was dragged into the giant wave too. When everyone was calmed and the water had disappeared, Lucy finally managed to get Natsu to come outside with her.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?" He responded.

"I have something I want to tell you." He looked at her waiting to finish. "I-I-Ilikeyoualot!"

"What?" He said.

"IlikeyoualotNatsu!" Lucy repeated.

"Calm down, Luce." Natsu said, "I don't know what you're saying."

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate and breathing. Starting over she said "I like you. A lot, Natsu." He looked at her and laughed.

"Is that all? I like you a lot too, Luce."

Lucy's breath hitched when he said that, but was interrupted by him saying:

"Other than Happy, you're my best friend."

Lucy's heart fell when she heard that. "No, Natsu. I mean I like you as MORE than a friend."

Natsu looked confused. "You mean like a best friend?"

"No, Natsu. I mean as in I LOVE you."

Natsu froze for a minute. "I love you too, Luce. But I don't love you like that." Before he could say anything, Lucy said it was ok and ran back inside to her girl friends.

With teary eyes, Lucy told them all about what happened. They all gave her hugs, and then silently watched as Natsu came in and was immediately greeted by Lisanna with a running hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made him turn a little pink. Lucy had noticed before how he acted around Lisanna. She just tried to ignore it. Saddened, she ran out the back door of the guild to a somewhat secret garden near the guild. There, she crashed on a bench near the roses and cried. Not much time passed when Lucy was interrupted by someone.

"Hey love-rival."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Hey love rival."

Lucy looked up at the blue haired mage in front of her. She muttered a hi, and looked back down at her hands. Juvia sat down beside her. After a while, the silence was interrupted with Juvia's

voice.

"Love-rival, Juvia has been thinking lately, that she should get a change of scenery for a while to clear her head. Juvia wanted to know if you would come with her."

Lucy looked at Juvia for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Juvia was thinking about taking a leave of absence for a little while and see the world and train to get stronger. Plus, if Juvia leaves, she thought that Gray might notice she's gone and miss her.

Lucy smiled at the water mage. It was a good idea. They could get stronger, travel, and get away from the guys hurting their heart. It had always irritated Lucy how Gray never gave Juvia a straight answer. With a sudden determination, Lucy turned to the blue haired woman next to her.

"Count me in! On one condition." Juvia looked at her confused. "You have to stop calling me love-rival."

"Ok, love-ri- Lucy-san." Juvia said with a sheepish face.

"Ok then. Let's go find Master Makarov."

Time skip

After they explained their plan to Master Makarov, along with their reasoning, he agreed. He put a timer on their marks, and told them that at midnight on the dot, their marks will disappear. Thanking him with tears in their eyes, they went downstairs to tell their closest girlfriends, because they didn't want to make a scene about leaving. They grabbed a few missions from the board and spent a few more hours at the guild, because they didn't know how long they would be gone.

Time Skip

At 11:30, all of the girls met up outside the guild. Lucy and Juvia gave hugs to their girlfriends and made a promise to them to keep in touch while they were gone. "Can you guys keep our leave of absence a secret for a little bit? Long enough for us to get out of tracking distance."

Lucy asked.

"Sure. We'll give you guys a week before telling the rest of the guild." Mira said. The others nodded.

After some more teary hugs and goodbyes, the girls parted ways. Lucy and Juvia promised to meet each other at the train station at 6 the next morning, when the least members of the guild left for missions. They each went home to pack their stuff and speak with their landlords about keeping it while they were gone. Then they went to bed to get some sleep before the journey that they were departing for in a matter of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Briiiing! Briiiing! Briiiing!

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She looked at the time with blinking eyes and fell out of bed.

Lucy swore. It was 5:45 and she needed to be AT the train station in 15 minutes! She ran to the bathroom to quickly shower and then grabbed a granola bar. Then she grabbed one of the keys from her belt. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo bowed and asked "punishment princess?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Not today Virgo. I need you to please store my stuff in the celestial realm." Lucy pointed to the bags she had packed with the stuff for her journey. Virgo bowed and picked up the luggage and went back to the celestial spirit realm. Then Lucy rushed to put on an outfit. Since she was reinventing herself, she decided to reinvent her outfit too. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a striped halter top. Then she pulled on some sneakers and her purse and ran out the door for the last time.

Short timeskip

Out of breath, Lucy stood panting at the train station. She checked the clock. She still had a few more minutes before the train boarded, so she took the chance to sit down at a bench. After she caught her breath, she looked around for Juvia who was supposed to already be here. All of a sudden, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Lucy-san!" A familiar voice chirped. Lucy jumped a little before turning to the blunette behind her.

"Hey Juvia." Lucy replied with a smile. "Where are we going first?" Juvia shuffled through her purse where she had stuffed the missions. She pulled some out and showed them to Lucy.

"There's a job in Shirotsume town. It has a mountain and forest in it where we can train." Juvia said, looking back up at Lucy. "Then there is also one in Hargeon, as well as in Cedar."

Lucy thought for a second. "Well, since it's close, we could do the one in Hargeon, keep going until we reach Acalypha to stock up on supplies, then go to Cedar. After that we can go to Shirotsume and train a bit. When we're ready to do some more traveling, we can pass through Rosemary village on our way to Crocus, to get more jobs and supplies. As well as for the fact that the capital is surrounded by terrain that is good for training." She looked at Juvia. "What do you think?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks this is a great idea. But it won't be possible if we don't get on the train!" She laughed and picked up the luggage she brought with her as she turned towards the boarding train.

"Right." Lucy said as she hurried to catch up with her water mage friend.

 **A.N. I would like to thank you for all of the positive feedback I received, as well as all the favorites and follows. It made me really happy. I would like to write professionally one day, but I thought I'd do this as a fun little hobby. However, it means a lot that you like it, because I didn't even think anyone would really read it. I would especially like to give a shout out to the Guest reviewer (I'm sure you know who you are) who said this was the first Lucy leaves story she likes. I agree that them leaving on bad notes and such isn't probable (I just read it because it's an interesting story plot to me). I agree with the rest of what you said as well, but overall I'm touched you liked it so much. And I'm extra happy you told me. For future reference, the next story is about Lucy and Wendy. After that it might be Lucy and Mirajane or Lucy and her girl friends. I honestly don't know yet. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews, as well as ideas for future books/chapters if you have any. I may or may not need O.C. characters (I haven't decided), but keep some suggestions in mind if I do please. Have a nice day/night! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia's bags dropped with a loud thud on the hard floor of the train. "Ugh. Those were really heavy." She said leaning over for a moment. Then she looked confused. "Uh, Lucy-san, what about your stuff?"

"Oh, I had Virgo take mine to the celestial realm. I can have her take yours too. One second." Lucy pulled her key out for Virgo. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee; Virgo!" Out popped Virgo saying "Punishment, princess?" Juvia snickered a little. Lucy deflated and replied with a sigh. "No Virgo, just take Juvia's bags to the celestial realm for me." Virgo smiled and bowed, then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, bags in hand.

Juvia smiled with mischief in her eyes and asked, "Lucy-san, is there something Juvia should know?" while trying not to laugh. Lucy glared at her and sighed.

"No. All my celestial spirits are a little weird. That's what makes them, well, them." She shook her head and laughed a bit. Juvia sat down next to her.

"You care about them a lot." She finally said to break the silence. "They're like family to you."

Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, they're like family to me. But you know who else is like family to me?" Juvia looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You. Now that we're on our own little adventure, we're gonna be together all the time. So we'd better get used to it. Sister" Lucy winked and gave Juvia a light nudge. The water mage smiled back.

"Ok. Sister." They both laughed. After a bit, the girls had both fallen asleep. They both wanted to be well rested so they would have energy later that day; the first day of their new lives.

Time Skip

 _TOOT! TOOT!_

The girls startled awake. They had arrived in Hargeon, and since it wasn't far, they arrived at noon. _Grrrr._ The girls looked at their stomachs. Then they looked at each other.

"Let's go get some food first before meeting with the client." Juvia said while laughing.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Lucy said while wiping away a tear of laughter. They walked around town and found a small cafe called 8-island and stopped to eat there. Juvia ordered ice water and Lucy ordered a strawberry smoothie. "Hey Juvia, after we finish the job, we should go to the town's magic shop. They usually have celestial spirit keys, as well as other items that we could use on our journey."

"Works for me." Juvia said after swallowing some water. "But before we do that we should check into a hotel to get settled. Lucy nodded in agreement. Just then the waiter came.

"What would you pretty ladies like to order today?" He asked smiling.

"I'll have the caesar salad." Juvia said. Then they looked at Lucy.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, please." Lucy said with a smile. The waiter bowed slightly and smiled while walking off.

Time Skip

Stretching, the girls walked out of the cafe. "I think there's a hotel that way." Juvia said pointing to her left. "The mayor's house isn't far from there either." Lucy turned to look.

"Yeah. Great idea, Juvia! Let's go check-in." The girls walked off towards the hotel. Once inside, they went to the check-in desk where a petite blonde lady was working. The hotel employee looked at them and smiled.

"What can I do for you two today?" The lady said chirpily. "If you're checking in, we have both single and double rooms, whatever you prefer."

The two mages conversed with each other. Finally Lucy responded with "we'll take a double." The lady goes to a cabinet and gets 2 key cards for room 707. She hands them to the girls.

"Here are your keys. The pool is open until 11:30 and the bathhouse is open until 1:30. Also, happy hour is from 9-10 and we're having an open mic night tonight so you should come." She smiles at them.

"Juvia thanks you." The water mage said as the two girls walked away. The blunette turns to the blonde next to her. "Let's settle in first and then meet the mayor." Lucy nods. As soon as they got to the room, Lucy called out Virgo to get a few changes of clothes and other stuff like snacks out of the celestial realm. The girls put their hair up, and grabbed a quick snack and started towards the mayor's house. When they got there, they were amazed by how pretty the little white estate was. Still a little awestruck, they knocked on the door. By habit, Lucy straightened a bit. Juvia noticed, but didn't mention it. Just then the door opened. Out of it, came a (slightly annoyed) brunette in a business suit.

"Yes?" The lady asked with a little hostility in her voice. Lucy cleared her throat.

"The mayor was expecting us? We're the mages from Fairy Tail." The lady straightened a bit, still scowling. She turned to look at them.

"Right this way please." She gestured down a hallway and shut the door behind them. She opened the door at the end of the hallway and said "The Fairy Tail mages are here to see you, sir." Then she waved them in, shutting it with a slight slam behind them. The girls turned to an old, balding man.

"I suppose you want to know the mission." The girls nodded. "Well, there have been many kidnappings lately. All of them minors. Most of them teenage girls. I believe they're being sold into slavery in Bosco. I would like you to apprehend the kidnappers at the dock tonight. I would ask the local guards, but I was told not to, so I hired you in secret. If anyone else finds out, they said they'd take my daughter, Anne-Marie. Please, you must stop them!" He begged.

The girls looked at each other. Then together they said, "we'll stop at nothing before we catch them. That's a promise." They smiled at him with determination. He thanked them profusely. All of them were unaware of the anger they were giving a certain lady listening in on their conversation.

"That stupid, stupid, fool. Trying to ruin my plans. I'll make him pay." She laughed to herself quietly. "Oh… he will pay."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy and Juvia started heading back to their hotel. "We need a plan." Lucy stated matter of factly. "We can't just storm in. We need to go undercover. Maybe if it's mostly teenage girls they're after, we just have to disguise ourselves as teenage girls and let our selves be kidnapped. Then we could infiltrate them from the inside!" Lucy said getting more excited with every word.

"We could do that, but maybe it's not necessary." Juvia said drifting off into her own thoughts. Lucy looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "How else are we going to get in there?"

"If we get kidnapped, there's no guarantee we could get out. We could be drugged, or chained up in magic canceling cuffs. And Juvia doesn't know about you, but Juvia can't pick a lock. At least not without any magic." Juvia said. Lucy thought it over for a second.

"I guess you're right. But then what do you suggest?" Lucy turned to Juvia. Both girls stopped moving. Juvia bit her lip.

"Maybe Gemini can transform into a teenage girl? Then we could track them. If they get magic canceling cuffs it'll just send them back, and if not, they can use their magic to get out." Lucy thought about it.

"But what if something happens to them?" Lucy asked with genuine concern.

"Juvia is sure they'll be fine." Juvia said reassuringly.

Lucy nodded. Then she looked forward. "Hey, there's the magic shop. Let's see if there is anything helpful there." She grabbed Juvia's hand and dragged her towards it. When they got inside, Lucy went straight to the owner, while Juvia went to browse through the aisles. "Excuse me sir. Do you, by any chance, have any celestial spirit keys?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I sure do." The old man said smiling. "I'll go get them for you." The old man went to the back. He came out with a few key boxes. "Here they are." He said. "I have Canes Venatici the hunting dogs, Pegasus the winged horse, Scutum the shield, Chamaeleon the chameleon, and Auriga the charioteer." He said. Lucy looked at them in shock.

"That's a lot of really rare keys. How much for them all?" She said looking up at him. He looked down at the keys for a second.

"5000 jewels." Lucy stood in more shock.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. "Surely we can cut a deal of some sort." The old man thought for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Ok. You've convinced me. For you, it can be 4500 jewels." He smiled. Lucy made a determined face.

"2500." She stared straight into his eyes. He stared right back.

"4000." He tried to stare her down.

"3000." She stared right back. He half smiled.

"3500. Final price take it or leave it." He looked at her smugly.

"I'll take it." Lucy says. They quickly make the exchange and Lucy walks over to Juvia. "What are you getting Juvia?" The blunette turns to the blonde.

"Juvia found a bag that never gets full, a canteen that can potentially never run out of water, and a key ring that can't be stolen." The water mage smiles at her blonde friend. "Juvia thought it would help us out in our adventures."

"Nice job Juvia!" Lucy said. "And thanks for the keyring." Lucy said smiling.

"Anytime Lucy-san." Juvia said smiling. Then she went to check out, picking up a map on the way. The two girls left soon after. They still had a few hours before sunset, so they went back to the hotel to shower and change.

Time skip

Lucy and Juvia changed into more 'stealthy' clothes. Lucy had on a black tank top and black shorts with black knee high boots. Her new key ring was attached at her hip by a black and gold belt. Juvia wore a blue long sleeved top with black leather pants and boots. They both put their hair up. Then they turned to each other.

"Stealth mode achieved." Lucy said laughing.

"Indeed." Juvia said while trying to hold back her own laughter. "Anyway, we should head towards the dock. It's almost time." Lucy nodded. Once they got there, Lucy pulled out two keys.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee; Gemini!" Gemini appeared in front of them. "Gate of the hunting dogs, I open thee; Canes Venatici!" Two dogs appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hi!" Lucy said. She turned to the hunting dogs. "I know we haven't made a contract yet, but do you mind if we do it later? We have to stop a ship from leaving the harbour. It has a bunch of kidnapped minors." The dogs looked at each other and telepathically said yes. Lucy then turned to Gemini. "Do you mind going undercover as a teenage girl? We're going to have Canes Venatici track you to the kidnappers."

"Piri piri! Ok! Piri piri!" Gemi and Mini chirped.

"Ok." Lucy said. "Everyone is on board with the plan?" Everybody nodded. "Ok then. Gemini, you're up first." Lucy said. Gemini transformed into a teenage girl and walked towards the pier. The rest slowly followed. After a few minutes, Gemini was pulled into a side alley near the docks. When the girls got there, they were gone. "Ok. Canes Venatici, can you track Gemini?" The dogs sniffed the air and ran off with the girls on their heels. After around 5 minutes, they found themselves at the base of a large brown ship called _The Forgotten._ The girls could hear voices shouting from above. Lucy quietly thanked Canes Venatici and sent them back.

"How do we get up there?" Juvia asks. Lucy pulls out her whip, ties it, and tosses it towards a grapple hook on the boat. When it catches, Lucy tightens it and turns to Juvia.

"We have to climb. Then we have to sneak in through the portholes or something." Lucy said while pointing. "You first." Juvia nodded and proceeded to climb. When she reached the ledge the hook was on, she gave Lucy a thumbs up. Lucy climbed up and stopped next to Juvia. "So we can't fit through the portholes, but we can look through them." Lucy observed. The girls teetered on the ledge while peering into the portholes until they made a discovery. The last three portholes showed a dark room with the kidnap victims all chained up. It appeared to be the third of five decks down, and the very back room. "We have to climb up on the deck and go down below from on the ship." Lucy said. Juvia turned to look at her with a face of alarm.

"Are you CRAZY?!" She whisper-screamed. "Do you WANT us to get caught?! We can't just waltz onto the boat of _kidnappers!"_ Lucy sighed.

"Just trust me Juvia. It's the only way we can get those kids out. And listen. It sounds like most of the crew are on the front of the boat preparing to leave. It's now or never!" Lucy then proceeded to climb over the railing and semi gracefully dropped on the deck with a thud. Juvia rolled her eyes and followed suit. When both girls had gathered themselves, they went towards the first door off the deck they could see. Slowly and quietly they made their way down the stairs. They had successfully made their way down 2 sets of the deck, and had just stepped on to the last one, when they ran into a stray guard. Unsure of what to do for a second he froze, giving Lucy enough time to 'Lucy kick' him. To keep him from making any noise, Juvia water locked him before impact. "Nice job Juvia." Lucy said. "It's good to be able to think on your feet." She added as she got some rope from a conveniently placed storage closet. Juvia silently set him down and let Lucy tie him up.

"Thanks Lucy-san!" She said smiling. Lucy said 'your welcome,' while she shoved a rag in his mouth as a finishing touch. Then she quietly locked the door and they continued on their way.

Time skip

Not much later, they found the room. The door was made of metal with two guards outside of it. The girls turned to each other. "We need a distraction!" Lucy whispered. Juvia nodded. Then they looked around the corner again. Suddenly, Juvia had an idea.

"What if we get Plue to distract them, so we can knock them out from behind?" She whispered excitedly. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah! After Plue distracts them, you could water lock them!" Juvia nodded. Then she mouthed 'on three. 3-2-1.' She then nodded. Lucy took out a silver key and said "'Open! Gate of the Canis Minor; Nikora!" Plue jumped out of the smoke. Lucy whispered to Plue to distract the guards. Shaking, Plue walked out to get the guards' attention. When they became distracted enough, Juvia slowly stood up from crouching and quietly cast the water lock spell. After it had knocked them unconscious, the girls laid them back down and unlocked the door. Dragging the two unconscious men inside, they started to free the captives. One by one, they freed everybody from the chains, including Gemini who Lucy sent back to regain both of their strength. "We got everyone?" Lucy asked Juvia. Juvia nodded.

"Come on everyone! Follow us to the exit!" Juvia said while rushing back the way they came. Lucy locked up the door again and followed after. However, when they got back to the deck, they ran into some of the crew. "Climb down to the dock!" Juvia said. "And then run back home!" She yelled. Lucy summoned Loke and Aries. She had Aries go to the base of the ship to help the escape by giving them something to land on; while Loke helped her fight off the crew.

"Lucy KICK!" Lucy yelled while performing her infamous kick. The guy was instantly knocked out. Grabbing her whip, she took out two more at once. Loke was making the crew drop like flies. Lucy fended off another attacker. Then she heard Juvia yell her name. She turned toward her while fighting someone else.

"Duck!" Then she gathered her magic and yelled: "Water Slicer!" It knocked out a lot of the crew. Loke and Lucy kept it up for a few more minutes. Suddenly Juvia shouted "we're in the clear!" All the captives were off the boat. Aries went back to the celestial world with Loke. Then Lucy summoned Aquarius who, as usual, was pretty peeved at being bothered. She effectively knocked everyone else out, and after having a few words with Lucy, sent herself back. The girls called law enforcement who came and got them. However, when the girls went to question them on who sent them here, they were shocked. "You want Juvia to believe that the Mayor's ASSISTANT hired you?!" Juvia said in shock. The crew nodded.

"The mayor didn't advertise this problem, so it was an inside job." One of the crew members said. Lucy started going pale.

"If that's the case, then we have a problem." Lucy said. "Because when you were calling the law enforcement, I called the Mayor and his assistant took the message for him. She said she'd personally go to his house to tell him!" The girls sprinted off in worry towards the Mayor's house.

Time skip

When they got there, they heard screaming. Kicking down the door, they ran to the source of it. There they found the Mayor's assistant holding a knife to the Mayor's little girl's neck. "You stupid fool!" She yelled. "You ruined everything!" The mayor begged her to stop. "You want me to stop?" She asked giggling maniacally. "Well guess what? _No_." She burst out laughing into a witch like cackle. Angry, the girls made their arrival known. In surprise, the lady let the girl go. Then they charged. Lucy kicked her, but got punched aside. Then she and Juvia went at it with punches and kicks. However, the girls were both weakened by their previous fights. So in a moment of weakness, the lady managed to flip Juvia and pin her down. As she raised her knife, Lucy summoned Sagittarius. Right before the lady stabbed Juvia, he shot three arrows straight into her back. Juvia flipped them over and Lucy tied her up. Now that everyone was safe, Sagittarius went back. Lucy went over to comfort the mayor and his daughter, while Juvia forced a confession out of the angry brunette.

"Why'd you do this!" Juvia yelled. "Why hurt so many?" The woman laughed evilly.

"Don't you want to know?" She said. Juvia started twitching with anger. "Fine." She said rolling her eyes with a sigh. I did it for the power!" Juvia stared at her blankly.

"What?" She said in utter confusion. "How is having kids kidnapped giving you power?"

"Well for starters, I get 50% of the money the crew gets when they're sold as slaves in Bosco. And with lots of money comes power. Secondly, soon enough people would start to notice that kids are disappearing, under _his_ leadership." The lady said with hostility when pointing at the Mayor. "Then they would forcibly overthrow him, and I'd take my rightful place as leader!" She laughed evilly.

"Just because the Mayor is overthrown, doesn't mean you're in power." Lucy said glaring at the brunette. The woman laughs.

"Normally you'd be right Blondie." She said. "But it does if I mind control them." She said triumphantly. The girls got worried for a second.

"What do you mean by that?" They asked together. The lady smirked.

"I mean that while you were so concerned with everything else, you missed something important." The girls raised their eyebrows. "I'm a mage too." She said. In the slight moment of shock, the lady managed to roll out of under Juvia. Then she began casting a spell. Suddenly, the girls couldn't move. Their brains urged them to do something, but a voice in their head commanded they stayed still, so they did; as much as they tried to fight it. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go now that I've been discovered." She said cackling. "You almost caught me. Too bad, so sad." She said. But before she could turn around, a blade came from the ceiling and impaled her straight through her chest from the back. Blood bubbled up from her mouth as she slowly fell to her knees. Then she fell the rest of the way. By the time she touched the floor, she was dead. The girls were released from the enchantment. Lucy looked up only to meet a pair of eyes that looked strangely familiar, before the girl disappeared thru a panel in the ceiling onto the roof. Lucy shook it off and looked around to see where she could be of help. Juvia had already called it into law enforcement and the local infirmary. Lucy went over to the Mayor and his daughter.

"Are you guys alright?" She said softly. The little girl burst into tears.

"She was gonna kill me! I almost died!" She cried. Lucy went to give her a hug and comfort her.

"Shh." Lucy said trying to stop her from crying. "You're ok now." After a while, the girl stopped her tears. After a little bit of calming her breathing, she tried speaking again.

"How can you do things like this that are that dangerous?" She said. "How can you put yourselves in the way of danger for strangers' sakes'." Lucy laughed a little.

"Because that's the Fairy Tail way!" She said making the Fairy Tail sign with her hand. "We want to protect as many innocent people as possible." The girl looked at her in awe. Just then, the law enforcement and doctors came, taking away the dead brunette and the Mayor and his daughter. Lucy and Juvia had to make statements and such for the police and reporters that showed up, but after everything died down, the Mayor came up to them.

"Here is your reward, plus some, for saving my daughter." He said smiling.

"No. You can keep the extra money to make up for the mess we made in your house." Lucy said. Juvia nodded.

"No. I insist." The mayor said. Thanking him, the girls smiled as he walked off. The two mages turned to each other.

"Juvia supposes we should go now." Juvia said.

"Yeah. Probably." Lucy responds. They walk towards the exit, only stopping when the Mayor's daughter went up to give them a hug. Smiling, they parted ways from the house. "Hmm. What should we do now we're done?" Lucy asked Juvia. Juvia smiled.

"I heard there was happy hour karaoke in the hotel's bar." Juvia said suggestively. Lucy smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She said.

Time skip

After the girls got back to the hotel, they quickly went up to their rooms and changed. Before they left, Lucy made the contracts with her new spirits. Done with everything they had to do for the day, they went downstairs to the bar.

They smiled. Lucy turned to Juvia. "Let's knock them dead." She said with a glint of mischief in her eye. Juvia nodded. They kicked the doors open and walked into the room. They both got a shot from the bar. "What time is it Juvia?" Lucy said after finishing her first shot. Juvia swiftly drank down hers.

"It's time to _**PARTAY!**_ " She yelled.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. Here is chapter 5. I hope this is longer, because I'm not good at telling how long the chapter is. I also apologize on the battle/rescue scene, I've never written one before and apparently suck at it. If you have any questions or comments, please write it in the review section and I'll do my best to get back to you. On that note, a reviewer, rhubarbie, asked if Lucy could be on the magic council. When I was thinking about that idea, I may have been thinking about the Wizards Saints instead (oops) and came up with a separate but similar idea. You know how we have the Wizard Saints and they have the 4 GODS OF ISHGAR (IDK why I capitalized that)? Well, what if, we had a group hand selected by the Magic Council of 6 women of the 6 main elements; who also happen to be of equal strength to the Wizard Saints (or at least some of them). Plus I** _ **may**_ **have already decided on the people in it already (or ⅚). Sorry! However, Lucy AND Juvia will be on there, as well as one of their team members from their new guild. And no, I'm not making them capable of controlling all the elements, just giving them a second magic (it's somewhat related to their magics now). (It's not like 'elemental dragon princesses.') Lucy represents light, Juvia represents water, their teammate represents darkness, and I have fire and earth planned out. I'm having trouble with the air one, but if I make her up, she has purple hair. Anyways, I hope you like my idea and story. It may be awhile before I update again (I'm having trouble in school. Probably my fault for taking too many advanced classes. I'm slowly recovering, I think, though. However, that has to be my top priority.). So I hope it's to your liking. Next chapter is a karaoke night! They're going to do a duet!**

 **Lots of Love, Salem.**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's time to _**PARTAY!**_ " She yelled. Lucy laughed.

"Indeed my friend!" She gulped down a second shot. "Let's live life to the fullest!" They took a third shot. "Cheers!" They yelled.

"Hey Lucy-san." Juvia said. Lucy turned to her.

"Yeah?" The blonde mage said.

"We should do karaoke together!" The blunette said excitedly. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Indeed!" she yelled. "Let's *hiccup* let's do that." She says slightly tipsy. **(A.N. Keep in mind they've had a few drinks by now.)** "Let's go!" She said. She dragged Juvia over to the karaoke sign up sheet.

"Excuse me sir." Juvia says "May we please sign up for *hiccup* a karaoke song?" The blunette says with begging eyes. The man looks up at them.

"Sure! Is there something particular you wanted to sing tonight? Or would you like the list?" The man said smiling. The girls looked at each other.

"Um…" they said unsure. "We'll do Side to Side." They decided together.

"Okay." The man said. They still had to wait through a few more songs, so they went to get drinks. The girls sat down at the bar.

"To us." Lucy said raising her glass. Juvia clinked her glass with Lucy's.

"I'll drink to that." Juvia said. "So, Lucy-san?" She asked. "Do you mind if I do the rap part? I have a secret talent for rapping." She said blushing.

"I was hoping you would say that, because I'm more of a pop singer myself." Lucy said taking a sip. "When I was growing up in the estate, I had many choral singing lessons and concerts. And although I love them, I always preferred the pop style." She smiled. "So I guess we thought that one out perfectly!" She said laughing. Juvia joined in.

Time skip

Lucy and Juvia walked up to the stage. They got into position, and then the music turned on. The stage was dark until the spotlights hit Lucy. She was looking down with her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes and raised her head as she started the song. **(Parentheses are also Juvia's Lines).**

 __ _ **Lucy**_ _: I've been here all night (Ariana)  
I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj)  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
_ _ **Juvia:**_ _(Let them h*es know)  
_ _ **Lucy**_ _: I'm talkin' to ya_

Lucy starts dancing to the beat. _  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')  
I'm comin' at ya  
'Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')  
_Lucy raises the microphone for a diva moment.

 _These friends keep talkin' way too much (Juvia echoes 'too much')  
Say I should give you up (Juvia echoes 'give you up') _

_Can't hear them no, 'cause I  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

Lucy rolls her shoulders and snaps her fingers. _  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)  
Been tryna hide it  
Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?  
Makin' everybody think that we solo_

Lucy waves her hand. _  
Just as long as you know you got me (You got me)  
And boy I got ya  
'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil  
And I know it's gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me_

More of the spotlights shine on Juvia so they're in equal light. _  
_ _ **Lucy**_ _**and**_ _**Juvia:**_ _These friends keep talkin' way too much._

 _Say I should give you up_

 _Can't hear them no, 'cause I...  
_ _ **Lucy**_ _: I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)_

Lucy smiles. _  
I've been here all night  
(Been here all night, baby)  
I've been here all day  
(Been here all day, baby)  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)_

Juvia smirks and steps more front stage than Lucy and starts her part. _  
__**Juvia:**_ _This the new style with the fresh type of flow.  
Wrist icicle, ride d*ck bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle_

Juvia goes into a mode Lucy has never seen on her before as she begins to rap like a pro. _  
All these b*tches, flows is my mini-me  
Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney  
Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me  
Uh, I-I give zero f*cks and I got zero chill in me  
Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany  
Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie  
Gun pop and I make my gum pop  
I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop_

Juvia does a dramatic turn and nods at Lucy as if she were tapping her back in. _  
__**Lucy**_ _: These friends keep talkin' way too much (Juvia echoes 'keep talkin' too much')_

 _Say I should give him up (Juvia echoes 'give you up')_

 _Can't hear them no, 'cause I  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)_

Lucy and Juvia both dance. _  
I've been here all night  
(Been here all night baby)  
I've been here all day  
(Been here all day baby)  
Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side)  
_ _ **Juvia**_ _: This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride d*ck bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle._

Juvia poses super dramatic like. The audience was quiet for a second, and then they roared with applause.

The girls stepped down the stairs to people complimenting their performance. They walked to the bar for another drink. Still hyped from their performance the girls were smiling unstoppably. All of a sudden, they heard the music slow down from the previous song, 'I Don't Care (I love it)!' They looked over to see a young woman who looked a few years younger than her. She had black hair and pale skin. Her startling red eyes attracted attention, but not so severely as to Lucy, who was in a trance like state. When she saw the woman's eyes, she dropped her glass, shattering it. Everyone stopped to listen to her siren like voice when she began to sing.

I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til I make you  
 _Lucy walked slowly toward the stage in a trance like state, as the woman's eyes flickered in the spotlight._

I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you

 _Her eyes darkened with what seemed almost like anger as her grip tightened on the mic. Then she relaxed a bit._  
You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

 _She stared almost soullessly into the spotlight, unflinching despite their intensity._  
I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you

 _She prepared for the next verse.  
_ You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

 _Her grip tightened again as her unwavering red eyes glazed over with anger and hatred._  
I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see  
You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin

 _A tear of anger and misery falls down her face._  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

 _She wipes away a tear as her eyes go back to appearing empty, just in time for Lucy to arrive at the base of the stage._

Lucy looks up at the girl, who looks down at her. After a moment of silence, the audience bursts into applause. This surprised Lucy out of her trance, and when she looked back up, she realized the woman was running away. Back in control of her limbs, she chased after her, and out the door. "Wait!" She yelled. But to no use. By the time Lucy had made it through the door leading into the back alley, the mystery woman was gone. Lucy looked around in confusion as a light chilly breeze blew through her hair. Before Lucy could do anything else, she was startled by Juvia.

"What are you doing out here, Lucy-san?" She asked worriedly. "Who was she? Do you know her?" Lucy looked out into the distance for a second before Juvia lightly shook her, shocking her out of her stupor.

"Um, what? Oh, no. It's nothing. I just could have sworn…." Lucy trailed off. There was something about those eyes. She couldn't quite place them, but they were so familiar. She knew she knew them, but from where she couldn't tell. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts away. "No, it's nothing." She said smiling. "I think I just had too much to drink. We should probably go to bed now if we want to go do something before we leave for the next place tomorrow." She headed inside. With an unconvinced look, Juvia followed. Neither girl noticed the silhouette of a woman watching them, red eyes peering out of under her hood. Then the mysterious figure climbed up the side of the building and ran away.

Time Skip

Juvia looked over at Lucy from her bed. She knew the blonde girl across from her was lying about it being nothing. She took a sip from her glass of water as she watched the sleeping mage breathing deeply. She lay down in bed, pondering about the red eyed woman's significance to Lucy, as she slowly fell asleep.

Lucy's dreams:

Red eyes… red eyes… where have I seen red eyes…. 'Lucy!' a girl's voice shouted out. A silhouette of a young girl in a fancy dress came running towards her. As she got closer, Lucy observed red eyes and long black hair. 'Lucy wait up!' The girl yelled. Just as she was almost close enough to see the features of, she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Then she heard music from behind her. A younger Lucy was performing the Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy by Tchaikovsky with a young black haired girl mirroring her actions next to her onstage. Together they put on an astounding show, and got a standing ovation. They curtsied and sashayed backstage, where Lucy could get a look at the other girl's face, and saw those same red eyes. Then everything vanished again. All of a sudden she's standing in an empty corridor. She hears her heels clicking and looks down to discover she's wearing a pink gown similar to the one she wore to visit her father. All of a sudden she hears someone crying behind her.

"How could you?" A woman in purple asks, her dark hair hanging in front of her face. Her fists were curled up in a ball as her tears hit the floor. She suddenly looked up with red, tear soaked eyes. "How could you forget about me?!" She yelled with pain and anger. Lucy tried to remember. The woman turned and ran away. Lucy reached out to stop her, but nothing came from her mouth. I have to remember. Lucy thought. I have to…. Lucy's mind raced faster the farther the woman ran. Just before the woman turned the corner, Lucy found her voice.

"Rosa!" She shouted. The name just rolled off her tongue, as a wave of relief washed over her. Simultaneously the girl looked at her. But all Lucy could see was a flash of red eyes before it all disappeared and the hotel surrounded her again. She breathed hard, gasping for air in a panic, as Juvia tried to calm her down.

"Lucy!" Juvia said worriedly. "Are you all right? You're scaring Juvia." Lucy lied back down for a second. Once she had calmed down, she started questioning Juvia.

"What happened?" She asked groaning. Juvia looked at her.

Juvia's point of view during Lucy's dream:

Juvia was about to put down her book and go to bed, when Lucy started to shift in her bed. She looked over to hear her muttering something under her breath. She got up and crossed over to Lucy's bed and heard her muttering ' _red eyes… where have I seen red eyes…'_ Juvia thought of the woman from before. Could it be possible that Lucy was thinking of her? Her thoughts were forgotten when Lucy started to violently shake, sweat and tears falling from her. She was now saying things like ' _no'_ and ' _wait.'_ Juvia tried to wake her when all of a sudden she screamed. "' _Rosa!'"_ And then her eyes flew open.

After her dream back in normal view:

"What happened?" Lucy asked. Juvia looked at her.

"You were having a nightmare, so Juvia woke you up. Are you alright?" She responded.

"I'm fine." Lucy said as she closed her eyes again. Juvia shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Lucy-san?" She asked. Lucy popped open an eye in response. "What was it about if you don't mind Juvia asking?" Lucy thought about it, but couldn't remember anything but red eyes.

"I don't remember." She said. Juvia looked at her unconvinced, then sighed and accepted it. Well then, you'd better go back to sleep. Big day ahead of us. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes and started drifting back to dreamland. Then Juvia grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote the words red eyes, remember, and (in capital letters as well as underlined) the single word _**ROSA.**_

Then she tucked it into the page she was on in her book, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

 **Hey guys! It's Salem. Sorry for not posting recently. I'm not entirely dead yet. Life is hard right now and I had writer's block. But here is the chapter. Please read and review! But if it's not nice or constructive criticism, please keep it to yourself. Sorry for the wait!**

 **Lots of love, Salem.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! It's Salem! I'm a million times sorry for not uploading in almost a year. I've had a lot of family problems, and I go to boarding school now, so it's been hard to find time to write. Anyways, I had this prepared 10 months ago. I was still working on it, but I think I've left you all waiting too long. I took the last bit and am going to start working on the next chapter rather than include it here. I haven't watched Fairy Tail in a while, nor seen the new season, so I might be a bit slow, but I will try to update more regularly. I love you all! Thanks for the support!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~Salem**

The birds were chirping when the girls awoke in the morning. Sunlight seeped through the hotel window, and the smell of pastries could be detected from the downstairs cafe. The girls slowly got up with the hangovers they had. As Lucy took a bath, Juvia quietly opened the pages of her book to where she had left the note. Making sure that Lucy wasn't able to see her, she wrote a note to the others. It went like this:

 _Dear Minna,_

 _I have missed you greatly, but we are ok. In fact, we're having a lot of fun! However, that is not what I want to talk to you about. Have you ever heard Lucy say anything about red eyes or the name Rosa? If you have, or you know any information on it, could you write me back about it? But please don't tell Lucy about it. Thanks!_ _ **(AN: for my sake, let's say she writes in normal pov).**_

 _Lots of love,_

 _~Juvia_

Juvia slipped it into the pages of her book for safe keeping. Then she stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Lucy-san! When you are out, we should send a letter to the guild! Like, maybe make it a thing where we send a letter from every place we've gone after we leave?" Juvia asked, glancing down at the book in her hands.

"Sure! Sounds like a good idea to me. What about if we take pictures around town today and send them with the letters to return to the guild?" Lucy answered, her voice slightly echoey from the acoustics of the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure." Juvia said. She walked away from the door and started to pack her luggage, other than a new set of clothes and other necessities for the day. Then she put the book in a secret pocket in her bag. As soon as she had closed it, Lucy exited the bathroom. "Hey Lucy-san, I'm going to take a shower before we go, ok?" Lucy nodded as she sat down to start packing the extra stuff up. Juvia entered the bathroom and locked the door. As she stood in the hot water, she thought about the night before. Rosa. Red eyes. Juvia remembered from what Lucy had said before. Then she thought of earlier that night. What if she was trying to remember the red eyed woman from before? While Juvia went over these thoughts in her head, she was oblivious to the similar ones in the head of her blonde friend just outside the door. Lucy had paused in her actions of packing as the thoughts ran through her head. What was it that I needed to remember? Something about red eyes. What is it about those eyes?! I can't remember…. Lucy shook her head. No, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Not when I'm about to go have a fun day out with Juvia. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she finished packing all her extra stuff and changed into a new pair of clothes. Lucy chose to wear a pair of low waist skinny jeans with sparkly flowers on them with a black off the shoulder crop top. Then she pulled on a pair of black and tan heeled sandals and brushed her hair again. By the time she was done, Juvia was out of the bathroom. "Hey Lucy-san, Juvia's gonna change and then we can go. K?" Juvia asked as she turned around to change.

"Yeah sure." Lucy said absent-mindedly as she did her makeup. When Lucy turned around, Juvia was wearing similar jeans but without the flowers, and a blue top that showed her belly button with blue heeled shoes. Her hair was put in a side braid over her left shoulder. She had done light makeup similar to Lucy's which consisted of light pink lipstick and a little bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner/mascara. Then she grabbed her purse.

"Ready to go?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." She said. Lucy grabbed her purse and her wallet. "Ok, I'm good. Let's go!" Then the girls left with big smiles on their faces. First they went to a cafe for brunch. They ordered a mega size waffle deluxe with a side of french toast to share. Juvia had a water and Lucy ordered a strawberry smoothie. The girls laughed the whole time. They even took some photos. They got one of the two of them and one of Lucy spitting out the smoothie from laughing too hard. It got on her shirt so she had to change into a pink one virgo brought her. Lucy was mortified, but Juvia thought it was funny and refused to delete it. After they left, they went to the local park in town. There they played tag and took lots of pictures. They even took some with the statues there. After that, they got hungry and went to the harbor where there was a farmers market happening. They ate some sushi and chicken kabobs, as well as enjoyed the scenery. As it got later in the day, they decided to head back to the hotel and check out. On the way though, they saw a little clothes store and went in to check it out. Half an hour and many wardrobe changes later, they checked out. Lucy got a new pair of skinny jeans with sparkling stars, some cute tops, and a pair of bedazzled sneakers since they'd likely be doing some walking in the future. Juvia got some blue tops, a jacket, some variation of shorts and jeans, as well as new sneakers and hiking boots. When the girls were satisfied, they continued on their way to the hotel, just in time to check out. After the girls checked out, Lucy summoned Virgo. "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Just then, Virgo appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"Punishment princess?" She said. Lucy sweatdropped and massaged her head. Juvia laughed as Lucy sighed.

"No, just, can you please get our stuff?" Lucy said with a bit of exasperation in her voice. Virgo nodded her head and grabbed their stuff and poofed back to the celestial realm. "I swear with her sometimes…" Lucy muttered under her breath.

Juvia laughed. "Your spirits are one of a kind." She said. "Come on, let's go to the train station and try to catch the next train to Acalypha!" Juvia said laughing as she ran ahead. Lucy shook her head and ran to catch up.

"Wait up Juvia!" These shoes aren't made for running!" Lucy said panting as Juvia laughed. Then Lucy caught up to her and they laughed the rest of the way.

Time skip

"Ugh, it's gonna take forever to get to Acalypha." Juvia moaned from her seat. The two girls were an hour into the train ride, and Juvia was already bored. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Lucy said as she looked up from her magazine, Galaxy Faire. "Look at a magazine. They're really interesting." Lucy said gesturing to the other various magazines they had, including 'Teen Sorceress,' 'Novapolitan,' 'Alluring,' and 'By the Sea' Magazines. Juvia just crossed her arms and sighed.

"Yeah, but Juvia's not really in the mood to read one. Hey, do you think that they have any extra playing cards?" Juvia asked. Lucy thought about it.

"Probably. You should go ask. It'll help us pass the time faster." Juvia nodded.

"BRB!" She said as she walked off to find someone who worked on the train. As she waited, Lucy continued to flip thru the pages of her magazine. Right before she flipped to the next page, Juvia came back excited by the various decks of cards she had gotten. Laughing, Lucy set down the magazine, unknowing of the dark haired, red eyed beauty on the next page, by the name of Ambrosia. Laughing, they decided to play go fish, which lasted them a good three hours of competition, until they were shushed for being too loud. They had forgotten they were around other people while they were playing, as the game had gotten so intense. After that the girls started to get tired. Not much later they fell asleep, the magazine falling to the floor opened to the next page, but with the cover up. A few hours later, they arrived in Acalypha, both none-the-wiser to the woman in the magazine.

Time skip

"Ahh! How nice it is to finally be off the train." Juvia said as she walked with a smile on her face. "You said we should stop here for supplies. Where should we go?" Juvia asked "There's a Camping Goods over there. Or were you thinking more in the food department?"

"Hmm. We'll definitely need both, but I think we should settle into a hotel room first. The staff might even know a few places for us to go. And I figured we could hang around for a day or two. There's no rush to hurry to get stuff. Unless you really want to get back on a train so soon." Lucy said mischievously. Juvia paled a bit at that thought.

"Yeah, Juvia thinks she'd rather hang out here." She said sweat dropping. Lucy laughed.

"Hey! There's a hotel over there! Lucy said pointing. The two girls headed over to the hotel to check it out.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said smiling.

"Hey! Um, may we please have a double room?" Juvia asked. The lady scanned the list to see what's available.

"Yes, you may. Do you have a preference on which floor or where? We have rooms open on the first and third floors in both the front and back of the hotel."

"The third please. One overlooking the lawn in the back." Juvia said. The woman nodded and grabbed the key cards.

"Here you go." She said handing them over to the girls. They thanked her and went on their way. After having Virgo drop off what they needed, they went out to eat for dinner. **(A.N. They woke up early, checked out in the early afternoon (before 3) and it took 6 hours max to get to Acalypha so it's dinner time.)**

After a bit, they stopped in front of a restaurant called the " _Lucky Hispida."_ They entered to a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. As they walked in, they were met with a kind host. "Welcome to Lucky Hispida's!" He said smiling. "Table for two?" Juvia nodded. He smiled. "I've never seen you two around." He said observantly. "New or just visiting?" He asked grabbing two menus for them.

"Just passing through." Juvia said with a smile, as she and Lucy followed him to their table. He smiled.

"Well feel free to come again! Have a nice night ladies." A while later, after the girls had ordered their meal, but before the food had come, they were surprised to see Lucy's father walk by. Next to him was a few older men and women, as well as a girl of Lucy and Juvia's age. Jude stopped by their table in shock, and everyone stopped with him.

"Sir." One of the older women said. "Who are they?" This shook Jude out of his shock.

"This is my daughter Lucy, and her friend." A look of recognition crossed their faces at Lucy's name." They began to smile and shake hands with her. "Lucy, this is Mr. and Mrs. Moretti, Mr. Garcia, Ms. Martinez, Mr. Watts. Ms. Chang, Mr. Ling, and Miss Michelle G. Lobster, the daughter of an old family friend." Jude introduced. "Since we're all here, maybe we can sit together." Jude suggested. "But only if it's ok with you." He finished quickly. Everyone turned to look at Lucy. She hesitated, then made her decision with a small sigh.

"Sure, you guys can join us." Lucy said. Everyone smiled.

"Great!" Jude said smiling. With that, the group pushed together some tables and chairs and sat down. On Lucy's right, was her father, across from her was Juvia, and on Juvia's right was Michelle. Lucy and her father struggled at conversation at first, but then they began to really get into conversation. Across from them, Juvia and Michelle were excitedly talking about some beach they wanted to visit. Later, the topic of them taking a leave of absence came up, so the four discussed that. By the time they were done with their food, Lucy had made up with her father, and both girls had made a new friend. As they were preparing to leave and saying goodbye, Jude approached Lucy. "Lucy." She turned around. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you as a child, and how I acted with the whole Phantom Lord thing. But I hope you can forgive me, and that we can stay in touch on your adventures. Here is a crystal orb mini to contact me on. I love you, Lucy," he said giving her a hug.

Lucy smiled. "I love you too dad. And I forgive you." Then she turns around to where Juvia was hugging Michelle and they left.

Timeskip

"Ahh. I'm so tired." Lucy said falling onto her bed. "Although, I'm happy we saw them tonight. I feel like I am finally at a good place with my dad for the first time in a while. Plus, Michelle was rather nice as well." Lucy said as Juvia fell onto her bed with a sigh.

"Yeah, she was. We should hang out in the future." She said tiredly. Lucy nodded. "Well I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep. She said yawning. Lucy nodded.

"Me too." Lucy said with a yawn. Soon they were both asleep.

 **(A.N. Let's say Juvia sent both letters to Fairy Tail before they left.)**

In the meantime at Fairy Tail…

Mira went to check the mail before they closed for the night. As she was walking through the guild on her way to the master's office, she looked through them. There were 3 letters from the magic council regarding team Natsu's behavior, 2 new job requests which she put on the board, a magazine from Sorcerer Weekly, and Mira stopped in shock. A letter from Juvia and Lucy! She hurried her pace to get to the master's office. When she got there she started knocking rapidly. "Master! Master! Guess what came in the mail!" She yelled happily. Makarov opened the door.

"What is it my child?" He asked. Mira waved around the mail. She entered and dropped it all onto his desk, except for the letter.

"Lucy and Juvia sent mail!" She said excitedly. Master ran up to see it. It was addressed to the entire guild.

"Mira, we should read it to the guild tomorrow. How does noon sound? That's usually rush hour for the guild, right?" Mira nodded. "Ok. I'll put it right here." He said putting it in a secure place. Mira nodded.

"I'll usher everyone out so we can close up." Mira said and Makarov nodded. Mira left the office as Makarov smiled, happy to see a sign that they're okay.

 **AN: Thank you for all the support! Another chapter is on it's way!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~Salem**


End file.
